


Три цвета безумия, три цвета надежды

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Drama, F/M, Madness, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Стране Чудес происходит что-то странное, а Чеширский Кот наблюдает за Алисой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три цвета безумия, три цвета надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Легкое безумие, упоминаемое насилие и странная романтика. Навеяно. AU к любому канону.  
> И да, повтор – одно из моих любимых средств выразительности.

Один из цветов безумия — черный.  
Как темнота ночи в Волшебном Лесу, не разбавленная светом звезд. Они вместе с луной ушли водить хороводы вокруг чужих солнц. Поэтому никто из жителей леса не решается выйти из своего укрытия. Они боятся того, кто ждет их во тьме.  
Как розы вокруг замка Червовой Королевы, с каждым год все сильнее оплетающие стены. Словно в вывернутой наизнанку сказке о Спящей красавице, в которой прекрасная принцесса заколдовала злую фею. Однажды, что бы выйти наружу, ей придется использовать топор. Только прокляла ее не принцесса.  
Как полоски Чеширского Кота, исчезающие ровно двадцать три секунд после его ухода. Его острые когти, с обманчивой легкостью отделяющие голову от тела. Или мир, отражающийся в двух узких зрачках.  
Она отходит от тела, вытирает кровь с рук и находит чужой взгляд своим. Еле заметно улыбается.

Один из цветов надежды — голубой.  
Как платье Алисы до падения в кроличью нору. Когда-то идеально чистое, сейчас из-за темных и бурых разводов оно больше напоминает наряд Шляпника. "Теперь ты совсем, как я, только без шляпы!" — восклицает он и надевает на Алису свой цилиндр, а себе на голову — чайник с Соней. И смеется.  
Как дым кальяна, выдыхаемый Гусеницей. Обволакивающий сознание тонкой пленкой умиротворения, заставляющий добровольно согласиться на что угодно. Гусеница сушит по осени специальные грибы, живет рядом с Грибной поляной и постоянно вдыхает дым, зарабатывая иммунитет. На всех остальных он действует. Кроме Алисы.  
Как настоящий цвет глаз Алисы, давно потускневших от пронзительно-голубых до темно-серых. Вместо ослепляющего света в них иногда мелькают красные искорки, так напоминающие Червовую Королеву в юности.  
Он вздыхает и пытается вспомнить, когда впервые заметил сходство. И не может.

Один из цветов безумия — белый.  
Как шерсть Белого Кролика, выкинувшего свои часы в океан к поющим устрицам. Теперь он никуда не опаздывает, продавая в лавке талисманы — кроличьи лапки для Шестерок и Семерок. Кролик больше не пьет чай, но носит шляпы. "Теперь ты совсем, как я!" — восклицает Шляпник и надевает Кролику на голову чайник с Соней, а себе — его фиолетовый котелок. И молчит.  
Как кожа незнакомца, встреченного Алисой на развалинах дворца. У него лиловые волосы, разноцветные — желтый и зеленый — глаза и грустная понимающая улыбка. Он неуловимо похож на кого-то знакомого, но Алиса не считает это важным. Она наслаждается обществом нового человека, неизвестно откуда взявшегося в замкнутом мирке Страны Чудес.  
Она забывает о бензине, текущем по венам, и пустоте под ребрами. Теперь у нее есть Человек.

Один из цветов надежды — желтый.  
Как солнечные зайчики, скользящие по волосам Алисы. Они играют в догонялки, танцуют и строят города. Ведь волосы Алисы — единственное безопасное для них место в Стране Чудес. В любом другом они слишком быстро умирают.  
Как светящиеся в ночной тьме глаза. Но их обладателей можно не опасаться, гуляя с Алисой. Невидимая, слившаяся с окружающим миром, она бесшумно идет по Стране Чудес, и никто не осмеливается задерживать ей. Ее тонкая холодная рука, крепко держащая чужую, кажется Чеширскому Коту самым безумным и одновременно самым логичным в мире.  
Он позволяет себе беззвучную усмешку. Его личный ручной монстр.

Один из цветов безумия — красный.  
Как кровь, покидающая тело после очередной попытки умереть. Но теперь Алиса играет со смертью все реже и реже, скорее по привычке, чем от настоящего желания уйти. И всегда, всегда надеется вернуться обратно.  
Ведь он ждет. Ее Человек. Они договорились встретиться в полдень около Кроличьей норы.

Один из цветов надежды — зеленый.  
Как трава на лугу около дома Алисы. Взявшись за руки, они обходят развалины, осматривают сгоревший сад и полуразложившиеся тела животных. Из-под обрушившейся стены торчит кусок голубого платья и левая нога в черном башмаке. Белый носок испачкан уже засохшей кровью.  
Алиса рассеяно улыбается. Чеширский Кот целует ее в лоб, и они возвращаются.


End file.
